diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Light
This article is about the primal force that the High Heavens serve, constantly referenced in both the games and novels. If you were looking for the article about the in-game suffix, see . The Light has been referenced in almost every aspect of the Diablo franchise, from the first two games, expansion sets, and most of the various canon novels. Description Apparently a primal and ancient force that is the embodiment of all that the High Heavens and the Angels themselves fight for and have always been, the Light is the abstract opposite of the chaotic evil of the Burning Hells, and is possibly some remnant or transcendent aspect of the first being to exist, Anu. The dominant Zakarum religion of Sanctuary, said to be started by Akarat through the guidance of the Archangel Yaerius, is devoted to resisting all things evil, and embracing, with total devotion, the Light. Games Diablo I Adria: :"There are many artifacts within the Labyrinth that hold powers beyond the comprehension of mortals. Some of these hold fantastic power that can be used by either the Light or the Darkness. Securing the Anvil from below could shift the course of the Sin War towards the Light." Griswold: :"I can hardly believe it! This is the Anvil of Fury - Good work, my friend. Now we'll show those bastards that there are no weapons in Hell more deadly than those made by men! Take this and may Light protect you." Pepin: :"By the Light, I know of this vile Demon. There were many that bore the scars of his wrath upon their bodies when the few survivors of the charge led by Lazarus crawled from the Cathedral. I don't know what he used to slice open his victims, but it could not have been of this world. It left wounds festering with disease and even I found them almost impossible to treat. Beware if you plan to battle this fiend..." Lachdanan (upon completion of quest) :"You have saved my soul from Damnation, and for that I am in your debt. If there is ever a way that I can repay you from beyond the grave I will find it, but for now - take my Helm. On the journey I am about to take, I will have little use for it. May it protect you against the dark powers below. Go with the Light, my friend..." Diablo II Tyrael: :Mephisto's defeat is a great victory for the Light. I knew that you would eventually find your way here. The Pandemonium Fortress is the last bastion of Heaven's power before the Gates of the Burning Hells. :This place has been hallowed by the blood of thousands of champions of the Light, many of whom were mortal, like yourself. Now the final battle against the Prime Evils draws near... and you must face it alone. :May the Light protect you and the powers of Heaven shine upon your path... :Thank you, hero, for putting Izual's tortured spirit to rest. May the Light protect you and the powers of Heaven shine upon your path. :Praise be to the Light! You have accomplished the impossible! Paladin: Act I (upon entering the Monastery Gate): :"Even the Light cannot pierce this gloom." Act II (upon entering the Claw Viper Temple): :"Light guide my way in this accursed place." (upon shattering the Tainted Sun Altar): :"The Light can never be extinguished by evil." Act III (upon defeating the High Council of Zakarum): :"The temple shall shine anew with the Light." Diablo II: Lord of Destruction Tyrael: :Praise be to the Light! You have accomplished the impossible! :May the Eternal Light shine upon you and your descendants for what you've done this day. The continued survival of mankind is your legacy! Above all else, you have earned a rest from this endless battle. Paladin: (upon entering Nihlathak's Temple): :"By the Light, what is this place?" (upon entering the Worldstone Chamber): :"The Worldstone... praise the Light." Anya (upon defeating Baal) :"You've done the impossible hero. Your defeat of the last of the three Prime Evils is a great victory for the light. Strange that you said that The Worldstone must be destroyed. The prophecy said nothing about that, perhaps only what we've fought for will be lost, or perhaps we will never need fight again." Diablo III Novels ''The Sin War (novels) ''Itherael raised a finger, "But they also have the greatest potential to serve the Light ... A potential that could surpass our own roles ... And so I vote that they be given their chance." ' ' ' ' '' Demonsbane ''You will not find your rest through revenge, however hard you try. Vengeance is an act of hatred, and hatred never brings peace. No, if you are to discover some peace, you must do it through an act of love. I think you will find it, though it may take you centuries....Do not worry. You have all the time in the world. May the light go with you, my friend. ''The Black Road / Diablo I ''"It has been more than a year" (pg 147) (Referring to the events at the beginning of the novel) "Diablo returned to this world only a short time ago by corrupting the Soulstone that bound him." (pg 148) (Said at the end of the novel) "Ogden has owned and run the Rising Sun Inn and Tavern for almost four years now. He purchased it just a few short months before everything here went to hell." (Deckard Cain, Diablo I) ''Legacy of Blood / Diablo II ''"Night fell upon the desert of Aranoch ... And from beneath the sand slowly emerged a monstrous form ... Xazax rose unsteadily... And before the hellish mantis loomed the most terrible of all the nightmares he could have dreamed. The demon’s mandibles stretched wide and a single, almost plaintively spoken word tried unsuccessfully to completely escape. "Diab—"" ''(Epilogue) The Kingdom of Shadow / Diablo II ''"I believe, as you do, that this may very well have been Diablo himself!” ''(pg 179) ''“For now you are one of the few fortunate ever to cast your eyes upon one of the wonders of the past—fabulous, lost ''Ureh!”'' (pg 9). ''Moon of the Spider '' Category:Lore